The present invention relates to organic secondary cells having organic electrodes wherein organic conductive materials such as polyacetylene are used as electroactive substance for the positive electrodes (cathodes) and/or the negative electrodes (anodes). More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in electrolytes for use in organic secondary cells.
Organic secondary cells operate in the manner so that the organic electrodes during charge are doped with ions of the electrolyte which consists of, for example, a solution of lithium perchlorate in propylene carbonate, and the doped ions during discharge effuse into the electrolyte to cause an electric current through the external circuit. However, when the organic electrodes are doped with excess of such ions by overcharge or the like, these ions dissociate into active species, for example, free radicals, which will react with the organic electrodes to lower the conductivity thereof, thus deteriorating cell functions.